Olá, eu sou a Parvati e sou cabeloólica
by Satine M
Summary: Um drama da vida real ainda que com fluff pelo meio. A visão de Parvati sobre os sentimentos de Hermione por Ron (fic feita para o concurso do Through the Rain)


**N/A: **A fic está maioritariamente com termos portugueses, já que sou portuguesa e não gosto da tradução brasuca. Hope you'll like it =)

**Olá, eu sou a Parvati e sou cabelo-ólica**

Entrei na sala, receosa. Já frequentava o grupo há 2 anos, e ainda assim tinha sempre a mesma sensação que experimentei no primeiro dia. Acho que aquilo não se podia chamar de sala, era mais um cubículo. Infelizmente, o Ministério não dá a devida atenção ao nosso problema.

Nosso. Ainda tinha sido há pouco tempo que me tinha habituado a usar essa palavra, sempre tinha pensado que era a única. Escondi-o de toda a gente, até que Hermione Granger descobriu. No início fiquei irritada, mas agora sou-lhe muito grata. Se não fosse por ela, não teria descoberto que havia mais pessoas na minha situação, não teria encontrado este grupo de apoio, não me teria tornado a "moderadora" do mesmo grupo...

Hoje recebíamos três novos integrantes, e decidi começar por contar a minha própria história. Não só minha, mas que também pertencia aos meus amigos e provavelmente era igual à de muitas pessoas.

Sentei-me numa cadeira, peguei numa folha e contei as pessoas. Ainda faltava Richard, uma pessoa muito problemática. Para além do problema que temos em comum, ele também tinha pavor à pontualidade.

«- Olá, eu sou a Parvati e sou cabelo-ólica. Tenho um fetiche por cabelos.» Enquanto o momento de proferir essas palavras não chegava, eu revi mentalmente a minha história.

Não me lembro quando começou, mas sei que este vício nunca mais me vai largar. É uma doença, e eu aprendi a viver pacificamente com ela, graças à ajuda dos meus colegas de Hogwarts, e, claro, à todos vocês. Nunca tinha reparado nele, para mim era completamente natural aquela minha obsessão por cabelos. Só fiquei ciente da sua existência, da sua _anormalidade_, pouco antes de entrar para o meu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Estava no Caldeirão Furado, em Londres, e Seamus, que naquela altura ainda não era o meu namorado, também lá estava hospedado. Depois de ter ficado completamente vermelho, ele convidou-me para sair, e eu aceitei.

Mas no dia do encontro, eu... Bom, eu estava me arrumando. Comecei pelos lábios, depois pus um pouco de maquiagem, e passei ao... Cabelo. Costumo deixar o melhor para o fim. Peguei na escova, soltei o cabelo que estava preso para não ir para a cara enquanto eu me pintava e comecei a penteá-lo gentilmente, para não o estragar. Peguei no secador para o alisar, tinha decidido usá-lo o cabelo completamente solto e não usar uma trança, como normalmente faço. 

Quando me dei conta, estava atrasada 3 horas, e ainda não tinha feito metade do que queria com o meu cabelo! Eu... Eu não compreendia o que tinha acontecido, porque eu tinha perdido tanto tempo _apenas_ com o meu cabelo! Seamus ficou chateado, claro, e perguntou-me "Mas tu tens uma obsessão por cabelos ou algo assim?". Foi aí que percebi... Eu realmente tinha uma obsessão por cabelos. 

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Sempre me tinha parecido tão normal ter muito cuidado com o meu cabelo! Só agora é que estava a compreender que sim, era normal cuidar deles, mas não excessivamente.

Tratei logo de tomar precauções para que ninguém descobrisse. Comecei a acordar mais cedo que as outras, para ter mais tempo para me pentear sem elas perceberem. Abri um buraco pequeno na parede do banheiro, mas grande o suficiente para esconder lá todos os meus produtos capilares. Eu até cheguei ao ponto de… Pentear-me apenas uma vez de manhã, o que era um fato do outro mundo para nós, cabelo-ólicos. Eu mesma ainda me admiro com o que fiz nesse fatídico dia. Fiquei com o cabelo todo emaranhado… 

Eu estava segura de que ninguém suspeitava… Não sabia o quão errada estava.

Hermione Granger era uma das minhas colegas de quarto em Hogwarts. Aluna aplicada, observadora, só não era inteligentíssima porque tinha um péssimo gosto para se arrumar. Eu tinha calculado que ela ia notar a minha obsessão. Foi com ela que tive de ter mais cuidado, com as outras garotas não ia ser necessário visto que elas não eram exatamente o que eu poderia chamar de espertas.

Uma coisa da qual eu tenho de falar sobre Hermione era o seu cabelo. Ele era o sonho de qualquer cabelo-ólico: completamente despenteado, emaranhado, cheio de nós, encaracolado… Não foram poucas as noites em que sonhei que podia pôr as mãos àquele cabelo, lavá-lo, penteá-lo, moldá-lo na forma que eu queria… Ui! Até me dá arrepios! Bom, um dia, estava eu a organizar os meus shampoos, ela entrou no dormitório e disse enquanto se sentava em frente ao espelho:

- Parvati, dá aí um jeito no meu cabelo, pode ser?

Era a oportunidade pela qual sonhava fazia anos! É claro que eu não recusei. Mas fiquei curiosa, o que tinha levado Hermione a pedir-me aquilo? Não era algo que eu a imaginava fazendo. Estava curiosa, por isso perguntei-lhe qual o motivo para aquilo.

- Tenho um encontro com... Bem, não é _exactamente_ um encontro, é mais uma saída, quer dizer…

Fiquei tãaao contente! Tinha a certeza de que era com Ron. Para aqueles que não sabem, Ron Weasley era outro dos nossos colegas de Gryffindor. Ele, Harry Potter e Hermione formavam o trio maravilha de Hogwarts. Eu gostava muito de todos, especialmente do cabelo deles: o de Hermione pelas razões que já disse, o de Harry porque já o tinha ouvido dizer que ele não consegue arrumá-lo de jeito nenhum, e eu adoro desafios!, e o de Ron porque era ruivo, uma cor muito incomum. Bom, toda a escola já tinha percebido que Ron gostava da Hermione, e Hermione gostava do Rony. Acho que eles eram os únicos que ainda não se tinham dado conta. Coravam ao mínimo toque, brigavam pela menor coisinha e, vocês sabem o que se costuma dizer, há uma linha muito ténue entre o ódio e o amor! E eu tinha certeza de que a relação deles estava mais para o amor do que para o ódio. 

Comecei aos gritinhos, e levantei Hermione da cadeira, pegando-a pelas mãos. Enquanto saltava – era um dos meus hábitos com Lavander, uma das minhas amigas -, debilmente acompanhada por Hermione, que não percebia a razão da minha excitação, gritei:

- Até que enfim que vais sair com o Ron! É tão óbvio que ele gosta de ti, e você dele! Ai, estou tão feliz que podia saltar! Ai, dugh, eu já estou a saltar!

Mas Hermione soltou as minhas mãos, e coçou a cabeça, enquanto parecia estar terrivelmente desconfortável. Suspirou.

- Eu não… Eu não vou sair com o Ron, Parvati. – Baixou os olhos. – Er… Viktor…

Parei logo de saltar. Certo, noutra ocasião eu também teria ficado muito feliz. Viktor Krum era tudo o que uma mulher podia desejar: famoso, rico… Era um bocado feio, com as suas sobrancelhas peludas, mas mesmo assim… Só que eu estava mesmo a torcer para Ron e Hermione ficarem juntos. O que eles tinham era verdadeiro amor, percebo essas coisas à distância, a sério, e a paixão pura não acontece duas vezes na vida!

Foi nesse momento que a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. 

- Mas… Achas mesmo que ele gosta de mim?

Era uma Hermione como eu nunca tinha visto. Completamente vermelha, as mãos atrás das costas, a olhar para os pés e a enrolar uma mecha do cabelo com o dedo. Comecei a rir. Já disse antes que Hermione tinha um grande poder de observação, e que ela era das únicas que ainda não tinha reparado que eles estavam loucamente apaixonados. Mas mesmo assim, era tão estranho ela não notar o óbvio!

Abri um grande sorriso, e respondi-lhe que sim, que eu e o resto da escola tínhamos a certeza disso. Ela voltou a suspirar, e sentou-se na cama de Lavander, que era a que estava mais perto. Olhou para a janela.

- Duvido que vocês estejam certos. Ele não dá a entender isso, aliás, o que ele demonstra é precisamente o contrário. 

Eu abanei a cabeça. Perguntei-lhe se ela não tinha reparado como ele olhava tanto para ela, como ele ficava vermelho quando ela percebia o que ele estava a fazer. De como ele se preocupava e a defendia de tudo o que pudesse constituir uma ameaça para ela. De como as brigas que eles tinham era apenas a única maneira que ele arranjava de chamar a sua atenção. De como ele lhe dizia para se ir deitar quando ela ficava a estudar até às tantas da manhã, mesmo que ela se recusasse a ouvi-lo. De como os olhos dele brilhavam quando ela estava por perto, e como eles pareciam tão opacos quando ela não estava com ele.

- Eu também gosto dele, sabes… Mas sei lá, nós somos tão diferentes, nunca ia dar certo. 

Ela tinha alguma razão. Eles eram diferentes sim, bastante diferentes, até. Talvez a relação deles nunca os levasse a lugar nenhum. Se calhar era melhor eu ter ficado calada, para não lhe dar falsas esperanças.

Como sou idiota, pensei.

Mas depois lembrei-me do que a Madam Geraldine disse a Harrieta, no livro que estava a ler, "Era uma vez uma garota que tinha problemas românticos e não conseguia ter vida social". Libertei-me de todos os medos e vergonhas que podia ter, e disse:

- Às vezes nem tudo tem de fazer sentido, nem tudo tem de ter razão. O amor é algo que não se pode controlar, tem de se aprender a viver com ele. E, deixa que te diga, ele não é exatamente o que eu possa chamar de "coisa ruim". 

Ela sorriu, parecia muito mais animada. 

- Tens razão. Sim, acho mesmo que tens razão! Muito obrigada, Parvati – e abraçou-me.

Sabia bem ajudar uma amiga. Oh, o que seriam delas, especialmente de Lavander, que a única coisa que sabe fazer é imitar-me, sem mim? Nada, digo-vos, nada. 

Passado os segundos seguintes que, como sempre, foram um período de adaptação às ideias recentemente adquiridas por parte da apaixonada, ou seja, o tempo que Hermione levou para se habituar ao fato de que Ron gostava dela. Eu, obviamente, respeitei estes segundos.

Mesmo que estivesse ansiosa pelo que vinha a seguir.

Não, não era pelo namoro deles. Eu queria era arranjar o cabelo de Hermione! Eu não me tinha esquecido do que ela me tinha pedido, afinal, como poderia fazê-lo? E quando Hermione se levantou e dirigiu-se para a porta, eu comecei a ficar desesperada. Ter-se-ia ela esquecido? 

- Hermione, querida, não querias que arrumasse o teu cabelo, hm?? Não tens um encontro com o Viktor?

Mas ela virou-se e disse: 

- Oh, acho que já não vou a encontro nenhum – e piscou-me o olho de uma maneira cúmplice. Parecia muito contente, claro. Mas isso não se aplicava a mim! 

- E o Ron, hm? Não queres ficar bonita para ele? Queres, claro que queres, vá, senta-te aí e deixa a Parvati cuidar de ti. – Tentava recorrer a todos os argumentos que me conseguia lembrar, mesmo que eles não fossem grande coisa, e praticamente empurrei-a para a cadeira.

Ela começou a olhar para mim com os olhos muito abertos, como se me analisasse. Eu tremia. Ela soltou uma exclamação e nesse momento, eu julguei que a minha vida tinha acabado. Ela tinha descoberto.

- Parvati, tu tens uma obsessão por cabelos! Porque não disseste antes? Certo, eu já tinha suspeitado, mas nunca julguei que chegasse a este ponto!

- NÃO TENHO NÃO, OKAY? – respondi de uma maneira totalmente inocente, nem sem como é que ela não parou de suspeitar. Mas as lágrimas já me estavam a ir aos olhos.

Ela posou a mão na minha cabeça, mas eu, mesmo apreciando o gesto de solidariedade, afastei-a, porque ela podia estragar o meu penteado. 

– Ouve, tem tratamento para este tipo de coisas, eu ajudo-te, ok?

E ela ajudou mesmo. Graças a ela, eu estou muito melhor: já não tenho crises de ansiedade em relação ao estado do meu cabelo, quando há uma brisa de vento eu já não fico desesperada… Tudo o que lhe posso dizer é "obrigada". Agora estou muito feliz.

E ela também não ficou por menos. Nessa mesma tarde ela falou com Ron acerca dos seus sentimentos, que também confessou estar loucamente apaixonado por ela. Hoje são casados, e tenho a impressão de que não vai demorar muito tempo para eles terem filhinhos. Provavelmente serão ruivos com o cabelo cheio. Oh, que paraíso!

Quer dizer, paraíso para eles, não para mim. Eu **não estou **a dizer que adoraria arrumar o cabelo deles. Não, nada disso.

A sério.

***~* Fim *~***

**N/A: **Essa Parvati foi um pouco baseada em mim, que também tenho uma obsessão por cabelos, especialmente o meu. Mas não tão elevada como a dela =P Obrigadíssimo, mamy, por betares! =D


End file.
